Wakaji
Wakaji is a nomadic Japanese Vampire. He is an associate and close friend of both the Olympic and Denali Covens Biography 'Early life' Wakaji was born in the year 1162 in Japan, right before the start of the Genpei War. Though blind, he exhibited considerable skill in navigating his surroundings at a very young age using instinct alone, and was able to support his family as a hirable guide for visitors. He developed a strong love for swordsmanship during his early teens, and this, together with his skill at navigation, garnered him the attention of the Minamoto Clan, earning him a place in their army ranks as an Ashigaru. He would later be part of a delegation to Nara, where he and twenty other soldiers were tasked to guard the establishments there, namely the temple where a "great treasure" was said to be kept. While there, Wakaji grew facinated with the ways of the monks, eventually leading to him resigning from the Minamoto Army and beginning his life as monk. It was not after that long when the Siege of Nara occurred. With the temples and monasteries of Nara being burned and razed to the ground, the Head Monk ordered Wakaji to take their sacred treasure and flee back to the main Minamoto Army. Wakaji obeyed, and just as he was about to leave the borders of Nara, soldiers from the Taira Army ambushed him on the way back to the Minamoto, forcing him to fight for both his life and the treasure. During the skirmish, a dying Taira soldier managed to extract what was inside the chest containing the treasure — a huge glass jar of dark viscous liquid. Just as Wakaji was about to retrieve it from the soldier, an stray arrow broke the jar, spilling its contents unto Wakaji and into his open wounds. Instantly experiencing unbearable burning pain, Wakaji immediately fled and fell into a river where the currents carried him off to a waterfall so wide and dangerous that the Taira soldiers did not dare follow. Wakaji would wake up later, in his new life as a a Cold One. Physical Appearance Personality He is a loner and for good reason, since his power compels him to perceive and be protective of his surroundings and everything (along with everyone) in it - reflecting his personality back when he was a human. Because of this, he prefers the life of a wanderer, so he wouldn't have to succumb to this territorial sensation. In spite of this, he's not introverted and is actually fully capable of interacting with others. Power and Traits As a vampire, Wakaji has all standard physiological traits and advantages of his kind. He is also talented with tremendous dextercity and is actually among the very few vampires who prefer to fight with an actual physical weapon; in his case, a Daishō pair strapped to his left hip consisting of a long Uchigatana and a short Wakizashi, that he is quite skilled at dual-wielding. He also carries around a wooden sword or Bokken, which he generally only uses against weaker opponents, as it is against his principle to go all-out upon his inferiors. Also, because the Vampire Venom that turned him was introduced into his system through unusual means, he has several unique features not common to most Cold Ones. The chief of which would be because the venom was altered through ancient alchemy to hold on and last for indefinitely (natural Vampire Venom is bio-degrable by nature and will eventually disintegrate in a matter of days as soon as it leaves the confines of the Vampire's body producing it) through a continuous process of cellular consumation and rebirth. This means that every drop of the venom in his body shares the same attribute — constantly devouring and reproducing itself to replace the cells it loses. This generates a mitosis-like effect that boosts his natural healing process considerably, allowing Wakaji to recuperate quickly (which was how the wounds he sustained as a human prior to becoming a Vampire healed in the first place). But of course, as a Vampire, the effect is not consistent; due to the crystalline properties of his cells, minor and external injuries heal a lot slower that major internal wounds. A downside is that he is constantly in pain - a direct result of his cells constantly degrading and regenerating themselves. But in exchange, he exhibits formidable threshold for pain, even able to shrug off Jane's power, with his reason being that "when one lives constantly in pain, a little more won't hurt at all". Because of this unique cellular activity, Wakaji does not need to feed, and apparently hasn't since his conversion, as he feels absolutely no impulse to hunt whatsoever. This abstainment from any kind of blood resulted in the sapphire color of his eyes. Furthermore, the excess energy expelled by the infinitely recreating cells generates bio-thermal energy, which causes Wakaji to display some level of nody heat, albeit much lower than an average human's 'Territorial Awareness' Main Article: Territorial Awareness Wakaji's supernatural talent as a vampire enables him to read the territory between him and those around his immediate environment. This gift is quite dangerous, offering the user a tremendous advantage at all combat ranges from melee, mid-range, and even to long-distance. And together with Wakaji's mastery with swords, it is deadly. Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Vampires With Special Abilities